The present invention relates to a box device including a housing portion with an upper opening, in which the upper opening of the housing portion opens and closes when a movable member slides in a front to rear direction.
FIG. 7(a) is a schematic view showing a center console portion of an automobile. A center console portion 50 integrally includes a section 51 extending from a front side to a rear side of a vehicle toward an instrument panel; a section 54 provided with a control lever 52 and a housing portion 53; and a section 56 provided with a housing portion 55 having a rotatable cover. The housing portion 53 is disposed adjacent to the control lever 52 and has an upper opening extending in a front to rear direction. The upper opening opens and closes when a movable member 57 slides in the front to rear direction.
FIGS. 7(b) and 7(c) are views showing box bodies 60 and 65 forming the housing portion 53. The box bodies 60 and 65 include block portions 61 and 66 to be provided at a rear portion of the housing portion 53. The block portions 61 and 66 are installed in the section 54 of the center console portion 50.
The box body 60 shown in FIG. 7(b) has the movable member 57 formed of a single plate for opening and closing the upper opening of the housing portion 53. The movable member 57 has shafts (not shown) fitted in linear guide grooves 62 formed in sidewalls of the housing portion 53 and extending toward a corresponding part of the block 61. The movable member 57 slides between a closed position wherein the upper opening of the housing portion 53 is closed and an open position wherein the upper opening of the housing portion 53 is substantially fully opened when the movable member 5 slides toward the block 61 as indicated by solid lines. In this structure, the block portion 61 needs to have a length L corresponding to a length of the movable member 57, so that the box body 60 becomes larger and heavy.
The box body 65 shown in FIG. 7(c) has a structure wherein the movable member is divided into a front movable member 58 and a rear movable member 59 similar to a structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model (Kokai) No. 2554941. In this structure, two guide grooves 66 and 67 are provided parallel to sidewalls defining the housing portion 53 and corresponding portions of a block portion 66. The front movable member 58 slides from a closed position indicated by solid lines to an open position indicated by hidden lines along the guide grooves 66, and the rear movable member 59 slides from a closed position indicated by solid lines to an open position indicated by hidden lines along the guide grooves 67.
In the structure shown in FIG. 7(c), the movable members are overlapped, thereby reducing a length L1 of the block portion 66 and improving design flexibility. However, in the closed state of the upper opening of the housing portion 53, there is a step between the front movable member 58 and the rear movable member 59, thereby deteriorating the appearance. In the opening and closing operation, it is necessary to slide the movable members 58 and 59 independently, thereby making the operation inconvenient.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a box device with improved appearance in a closed position where movable members are closed, and the opening and closing operations are improved.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.